Faithfully
by prxmroses
Summary: Guanlin/Seonho. AU. BL. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Guanlin akan terus berbalik arah pada Seonho, kembali terjerat dan terjebak pada lubang yang sama. [ Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho ; GuanHo ; byeongaris ]


**Faithfully** by **prxmroses**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fiksi

 **Pairing :** Lai Guanlin/Yoo Seonho

 **Words** **:** 8k+ (23 pages in Microsoft Word)

 **Genre/Rating :** Drama & Romance ft. AU!SchoolLife ; T

* * *

 _Karena bagaimana pun juga, Guanlin akan terus berbalik arah pada Seonho, kembali terjerat dan terjebak pada lubang yang sama._

* * *

Seonho ingat, saat ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan, ia mendapat hadiah yang tak terduga. Orangtuanya datang bersama sosok asing di samping mereka; Iya, abang tiri. Namanya Lai Guanlin, hanya satu tahun terpaut lebih tua dibandingkan Seonho, berdarah asli Taiwan dan mengejutkannya merupakan bocah yang terisolasi dari negaranya yang jauh. Saat orangtuanya menjelaskan tentang latar belakang sang abang, Seonho tak mengerti–ia hanya bocah SD saat itu.

Tapi satu hal yang sudah ia fahami; Ia menyayangi Guanlin sekali pun mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah. Senyumnya selalu sumringah begitu langkah sang abang terdengar, memasuki kamarnya. Sambil membawa setumpuk kamus bahasa korea, ia bertanya tentang banyak hal yang dijawab dengan sok tahu oleh Seonho. Lalu kegiatan itu akan berakhir begitu saja saat perhatian keduanya teralih oleh acara kartun yang tayang di televisi; Seonho akan tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Guanlin hanya sibuk mengerutkan kening sebab tak mengerti.

Malamnya, sang Ibu akan berteriak dari ruang makan, memberitahu jika makan malam sudah siap. Guanlin dan Seonho akan berlomba lari–siapa yang kalah akan makan jatah sayuran _double_. Di sisi ini Guanlin selalu menang; beruntung bahwa ia jauh lebih sigap dan gesit sehingga bisa sampai di ruang makan terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya akan terkikik begitu mendapati wajah masam Seonho yang mengunyah jatah sayuran dua kali lipat, walau setelah itu mulut Guanlin akan penuh karena Ayahnya memasukkan gumpalan selada ke sana.

Saat beranjak ke SMP, Seonho menangis sangat kencang karena Guanlin sudah mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri. Sekali pun bersebelahan, tapi sama sekali tak membuat tangis Seonho mereda. Sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia enggan keluar kamar. Ibunya merayu dengan berbagai macam hal, Ayahnya mencoba memberitahu dengan menyisipkan sejumlah alasan–tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Seonho tetap seperti itu, seharian berbaring di kasurnya, membuat orang rumah khawatir karena Seonho yang biasanya tak bisa telat makan barang semenit, hari itu tak menyantap apa pun.

Tengah malam, pintu kamar terbuka. Seonho yang setengah terlelap lantas berteriak, meminta Ibu dan Ayahnya untuk keluar kamar. Tapi justru di persekon setelahnya, yang menyapa gendang telinga Seonho adalah suara Guanlin. Maka bocah itu mengintip dari balik selimut, melihat abangnya tengah menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi semangkuk sup jagung dan segelas susu putih hangat.

Dan Seonho langsung berhambur memeluk Guanlin begitu kakak laki-lakinya selesai meletakkan nampan di atas nakas. Melanjutkan tangisnya, berkata bahwa ia tidak mau Guanlin pindah kamar. Lalu jemarinya menunjuk ke arah jendela, katanya; ' _Nanti kalau ada monster terus Guanlin hyung tidak ada di sini, aku bisa mati dimakan monster! Tidak mau, Guanlin hyung tidak boleh pergi!'_ Faktanya, Seonho mudah sekali terdoktrin film-film kartun dan mempercayai setiap hal yang tayang.

Guanlin adalah abang, pola pikirnya sudah selangkah lebih dewasa dibandingkan Seonho. Maka saat ia mendengar tangis sang Adik, ia hanya bisa tertawa renyah sembari mengusap-ngusap pucuk rambut adiknya yang menguarkan aroma sampo bayi. Ia bilang, ' _Tidak ada monster di sini, kalau ada, mereka tidak boleh mengganggu adik hyung. Akan hyung sentil keningnya satu-satu!'_

Dan itu alasan mengapa Seonho sangat menyayangi Guanlin–pemuda yang lebih tua tak pernah bosan menumpahkan sejuta afeksi padanya, tak pernah bosan untuk mengusap pucuk kepalanya, memanjakannya, memeluknya setiap kali sang adik mendadak menjadi sangat manja. Tidak pernah bosan, bahkan barang sedetik pun. Ia menjaga Seonho dengan sangat baik,

Bahkan setelah tubuh keduanya berbalut seragam SMA, Guanlin tak berubah. Ia tetap menjadi sosok abang yang mengayomi adiknya–memboncengi Seonho setiap pagi, menunggu Seonho selesai dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya sehingga mereka bisa pulang bersama, dan menraktir sang adik makanan kecil di tengah jalan pulang.

Tapi justru, Seonho lah yang berubah.

* * *

Sejujurnya, Seonho hanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Karena sedikit mengantuk, ia meminta izin untuk keluar kelas dan mencuci mukanya. Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, sepasang matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat–Guanlin yang bercumbu dengan Park Jihoon, kakak kelasnya yang berjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Tak ada reaksi apa pun yang dapat Seonho berikan selain diam dengan kesepuluh jemari yang gemetar hebat akibat terserang tremor.

Seonho benar-benar tak percaya jika kakak tirinya adalah seorang homoseksual.

Kantuk yang sejak tadi menyerangnya seperti hilang menguar begitu saja; dengan persendian yang lemas, Seonho mencoba mati-matian untuk menanggalkan kaki dari sana. Ia mengetuk kepalanya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari jenis delusi yang ia hadapi. Tapi begitu ia sudah berbalik, suara berat milik Guanlin mengetuk gendang telinganya dengan mulus–membuatnya sadar bahwa yang barusan ia hadapi bukanlah sekedar oase.

"Seonho-ya!" Guanlin kembali memanggil namanya, dan Seonho masih dengan posisi memunggungi Guanlin hanya bisa merutuk. Sebelum ia membiarkan abang tirinya mengambil langkah mendekat, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu berlari meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih diam membeku di kamar mandi.

Persetan, Seonho bahkan tidak peduli jika kini ia harus berakhir membolos jam pelajaran. Tungkai kakinya bergerak begitu saja dan berdestinasi pada atap sekolah; di drama-drama picisan yang sering ia tonton, biasanya di sinilah tempat terbaik untuk membolos. Orang-orang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur siang di sini–tapi Seonho pikir siapa yang mau tidur siang di atap sekolah yang panas?

Seonho menghampiri sudut kanan atap sekolah yang tertutup asbes, spot terbaik. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya, saat menutup bola mata sejenak, tiba-tiba reka ulang Guanlin yang bercumbu dengan Park Jihoon terputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. Buru-buru Seonho kembali membuka mata, mengambil napas panjang setelah menggeram pelan.

Lai Guanlin, sosok abang tiri yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak delapan tahun terakhir, adalah seorang homoseksual? Hal-hal seperti berpelukan, bergandengan tangan sampai ciuman di pipi yang sering mereka lakukan, segalanya mendadak jadi sangat menjijikkan. Apa saja yang Guanlin pikirkan selama ini setiap kali Seonho memaksanya untuk tidur bersama sekali pun mereka sudah duduk di bangku SMA, atau saat Seonho iseng mencuri kecup di pipi sang abang saat turun dari boncengan sepeda?

"Astaga tidak mungkin– a-aku adiknya, Guanlin hyung pasti tidak punya fantasi apa-apa denganku!"

Monolog yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Pemuda itu mengusak rambutnya kasar, murni terlihat jika ia sedang frustrasi. Bayang-bayang Guanlin dengan Park Jihoon tidak bisa hilang dari akalnya; terlebih fakta yang menunjukkan bahwa Seonho _tahu_ setelah ini hubungan keduanya mustahil kembali seperti awal dengan mudah. Mungkin, kali pertama dalam seumur hidupnya, Seonho bersyukur bahwa Guanlin pernah memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah ini apa? Perlukah Seonho merengek kepada Ayahnya untuk dibelikan sepeda baru sehingga ia dan Guanlin tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan Seonho yang mengisi jok belakang? Atau justru mengunci kamarnya duapuluh empat jam per tujuh hari agar Guanlin tidak seenak jidat masuk dan tidur di sampingnya? Mungkin menyembunyikan kunci lemari karena bisa saja Guanlin mengintip koleksi celana dalamnya?

Sekali lagi ia mengusak rambutnya. "Tidak mungkin– _Guanlin hyung tidak seperti itu_ ," lirihnya. Seonho mengusap wajahnya lalu menghela napas secara berat. Bahkan sesulit ini untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Guanlin tidak seperti apa yang terlintar di ruang imajinernya.

...

Kenyataannya, Seonho sangat sadar bahwa sejak tadi Guanlin terus melempar pandang ke arahnya. Mencoba untuk acuh tak acuh, pemuda berumur enambelas tahun itu melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali ikut dalam perbincangan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Saat Guanlin memberikan daging di atas mangkuk nasinya, Seonho hanya bergumam terimakasih dan kembali hening mengunyah makan malamnya. Suasana mendadak menjadi sangat kaku–yang sejak tadi berbicara hanya kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Seonho hanya sesekali merespons dengan cengiran atau anggukkan. Beberapa kali Guanlin mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana; ia menyikut Seonho pelan saat adik laki-lakinya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Ayah, atau menepuk-nepuk punggung Seonho yang otomatis dihindari oleh pria yang lebih muda.

Saat makan malam selesai, tak ada pertengkaran antar dua kakak beradik yang berdebat ingin mencuci piring; Seonho langsung naik ke kamarnya, diam-diam tahu bahwa Guanlin tak pernah berhenti mengarahkan sepasang bola matanya pada punggung Seonho.

Segalanya terasa menyulitkan–pandangan Guanlin membuat Seonho risih, keadaan canggung membuatnya tak enak hati, tapi ia bahkan belum bisa menatap Guanlin persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak semudah itu, Seonho bersumpah. Setelah menyaksikan segalanya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, mungkinkah masuk akal jika setelah ini ia bertingkah seakan tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan terus bersikap manja pada Guanlin? Rasa was-wasnya justru semakin membuncah; bagaimana jika ternyata Guanlin memiliki fantasi macam-macam tentang dirinya?

Seonho menghela napas berat.

Ketika ia hendak menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, sebuah ketukan pelan mendarat di pintu kamar. Sambil mendumel, Seonho membatalkan langkahnya ke arah tempat tidur–lantas berbalik menuju pintu. Tangannya menarik kenop pintu, dengan mulut yang belum berhenti mengomel, Seonho hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri saat menemukan Lai Guanlin yang berdiri di depan kamar.

"Ah, hyung–"

"Susu?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seonho dibuat tak percaya dengan tingkah kakak tirinya. Seonho hampir mati karena tersedak liurnya sendiri, dan jawaban yang diberikan Guanlin adalah sebuah tawaran segelas susu cokelat hangat. Sambil mengangkat gelas berisi susu, Guanlin memandang lurus ke arah oniks terang Seonho hingga remaja enambelas tahun itu tak dapat menghindari kontak mata tersebut.

Dengan napas setengah tercekat, Seonho menerima gelas yang diberikan oleh Guanlin. Tangannya bergerak kecil, membiarkan Guanlin memasuki kamarnya; sudah pasti kakaknya datang dengan maksud seperti itu, mengobrol berdua dalam satu kamar sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa tadi pulang sendirian?"

Pertanyaan yang Guanlin ajukan reflek membuat Seonho termenung sejenak; kedua kakinya mendadak kebas, hingga akhirnya Seonho perlu menyandarkan tangan pada dinding sebagai tumpuan. Sangat jelas jika Guanlin berbicara mengenai hal yang terjadi sore tadi saat Seonho memutuskan untuk menetap lebih lama di atap sekolah sehingga ia bisa pulang secara terpisah dengan Guanlin.

"Err, ada rapat OSIS–"

"Tidak ada rapat OSIS hari ini. Aku sudah bertanya pada Jonghyun sunbae dan Daehwi, mereka bilang tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan sampai perlu mengadakan rapat."

Seonho diam. Guanlin memutuskan ucapannya begitu saja dan memberinya balasan yang sukses membuat remaja itu bungkam. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Aku ketiduran di atap."

Kening Guanlin mengernyit. "Di atap? Untuk apa? Yoo Seonho yang aku kenal bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk membolos pelajaran seperti ini."

"A-aku sudah enambelas tahun! Apa salahnya kalau aku ikut membolos? Hyung pikir aku akan selamanya menjadi anak kecil yang takut dengan aturan?"

Jawaban Seonho justru segera dihadiahi oleh pandangan mengintimidasi dari Guanlin. "Bukan itu alasanmu. Apa ini karena kejadian di toilet?"

Sekali lagi Seonho dibuat bungkam oleh Guanlin. Ia terdengar menghela napasnya frustrasi, bukankah ini sudah sedikit keterlaluan? Guanlin terus menyerangnya dengan kata-kata secara anarkis, ia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir barang sedetik. Terimakasih karena kini ia berakhir seperti orang tolol yang tak memiliki pertahanan untuk membela diri; sudah terlanjur tewas karena balasan dari kakak tirinya.

"Yang itu kan bukan urusanku–" Seonho memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata yang sejak tadi diberikan oleh Guanlin padanya. Terserah, ia bahkan tak ingin memandang balik iris kelam pemuda berumur tujuhbelas tahun itu. "Mau hyung menyukai sesama jenis atau bukan, itu bukan urusanku."

Dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Seonho tak berhasil membuat Guanlin berhenti melempar tatap ke arah sang adik. Masih dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, matanya seperti menelanjangi setiap inchi tubuh Seonho–persis dari ujung surai rambutnya, turun pada jenjang leher lalu torso, tungkai kaki yang panjang hingga ujung kaki telanjang yang bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya keramik.

"Kau takut?" Guanlin bertanya.

"Bicara apa kau."

"Kau takut." Dan nada bicaranya berganti dengan kontras dalam waktu kurang dari empat detik–kali ini nadanya absolut, bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, seperti tak ingin diganggu gugat. Suara berat milik Guanlin terus terngiang di gendang telinga Seonho; timbre tebalnya yang menguar penuh penekanan terputar tanpa henti. Seonho jadi pening.

"Memangnya aku harus takut karena apa?"

"Takut karena aku adalah homoseksual; Kau takut karena aku bisa saja melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu, atau aku selama ini mencari kesempatan dalam hubungan dekat kita, bisa jadi justru kau takut karena kau bisa saja ikut menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Benar begitu, bukan? _Kau takut_ , Yoo Seonho?"

Iris karamel terang Seonho memendar mendengar kalimat Guanlin–ia bahkan tak bisa mengelak. Guanlin tak sepenuhnya salah; Tapi bukankah ini memang masuk akal? Seonho pantas untuk merasa takut, ia punya alasan yang besar di balik ini semua. Ia sendiri tak pernah meminta untuk ditunjukkan secara langsung saat-saat di mana ia menemukan fakta bahwa kakak tirinya adalah seorang homoseksual–ia bahkan tak pernah berharap jika setelah menyaksikannya, ia memiliki segudang rasa takut yang menggempur relung hatinya. Seonho tak pernah berharap, _tidak pernah_. Jika bisa, ia lebih memilih untuk menutup mata saja saat itu. Atau lebih memilih untuk tertidur di kelas dan kena damprat guru dibandingkan harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan membuat hubungannya dengan Guanlin berakhir seperti ini.

Apa Guanlin pikir Seonho senang segalanya berakhir canggung? Jika memang benar, itu akan sangat keterlaluan. Seonho bisa saja menangis, ia serius. Guanlin seharusnya tahu jika selama delapan tahun terakhir mereka hidup bersama, _tak ada yang mencintai Guanlin sebagaimana Seonho melakukannya_. Tidak orangtuanya, tidak dengan Ayah atau Ibunya, bahkan tidak dengan Park Jihoon yang dicumbu oleh sang abang tadi siang. Seonho yang menangis saat mereka pisah kamar, Seonho yang meraung kencang saat Guanlin terjatuh dari sepeda, Seonho yang menitikkan air matanya saat melihat sang Abang sedih karena serial kartunnya habis. Seonho sangat menyayangi Guanlin.

"Kumohon jangan takut." Sekarang apa? Seonho menyaksikan Lai Guanlin meneduhkan pandangannya, sembari mengambil satu langkah mendekat, ia meraih tangan Seonho yang mulai gemetar kecil. Pemuda yang lebih tua menyelipkan kelima jemarinya pada milik Seonho hingga jari mereka saling bertautan–ruas jemari panjang milik Guanlin menggenggam dengan erat jari Seonho, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Namun di persekon setelahnya Seonho justru menarik tangannya menjauh dari kontak fisik.

"A-aku tidak takut– a-aku hanya butuh waktu. Hyung harusnya mengerti kalau ini sulit bagiku– aku tidak bisa memandangmu seperti dulu lagi! Berpegangan tangan, jalan berdampingan, minum satu gelas bersama, berebut permen tangkai dari mulut ke mulut. Yang seperti itu sulit. Astaga, aku mana tahu jika orientasi seksmu tidak normal!"

Adakalanya Seonho berpikir bahwa ia sangat benci dengan pernyataan bahwa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat–dan ia lebih benci jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi kepadanya. Kini ia justru sibuk merutuk sebab tak dapat mengontrol ucapannya; pandangan teduh Guanlin justru menjadi sendu. Seharusnya sejak awal Seonho menempatkan bahasan mengenai orientasi seks serta kejadian tadi siang sebagai hal yang sensitif untuk dibicarakan. Tapi Seonho bahkan tenggelam dalam emosinya sendiri hingga tak sadar bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan justru sukses membuat Guanlin diam tak berkutik.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku," Guanlin membalikkan tubuhnya dan Seonho dapat menangkap punggung lebar kakak tirinya yang nampak tersengal. "Minum susumu, jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok aku piket jadi akan berangkat lebih pagi." Dan sosok Guanlin lenyap begitu pintu kamar tertutup, menyisakan Seonho yang masih stagnan di posisinya.

Lalu sekarang hal seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya akan berjalan besok?

...

Seonho terus merutuk. Kenapa kini ia malah berakhir di bus seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia kini sedang duduk manis di jok belakang sepeda, membiarkan Guanlin membawanya sampai ke sekolah, berhenti sejenak ke minimarket untuk membeli roti dan susu kotak dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hal apa yang melintas di kepalanya hingga ia harus pergi diam-diam dari rumah menuju halte dan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan transportasi umum.

Ponselnya sejak tadi bergetar; nama Guanlin muncul di sana. Sejak dulu Seonho bahkan tidak pernah melewatkan panggilan Guanlin–jika kakak tirinya menelpon, bahkan jika di kelas sekali pun, ia akan menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Delapan panggilan sudah ia abaikan, dan seluruhnya tak ia angkat dalam keadaan sadar. Pria paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya terus mencuri pandang pada ponsel Seonho yang bergetar–mungkin sadar bahwa anak sekolahan ini terlihat agak mencurigakan sebab terus mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk. Seonho jadi terlihat persis seperti anak yang kabur dari rumah.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, destinasinya langsung murni ke ruang OSIS. Tujuannya simpel–ruang OSIS terletak di lantai dua sebelum kelas Guanlin, ia hanya mengantisipasi jika saja Guanlin ternyata sudah sampai duluan di sekolah. Tapi ternyata, saat aroma khas ruang OSIS menyapa lubang hidungnya, pemandangan pertama yang Seonho temui adalah sang sekretaris OSIS yang sedang duduk mengurus berkas. Park Jihoon, duduk di bangku dengan tenang, sambil memegang pulpen dan berhadapan dengan setumpuk kertas tampak tak menyadari keberadaan Seonho.

Saat pandangan keduanya tak sengaja saling bertabrakkan, Jihoon melempar senyum dan Seonho hanya bisa meringis kecil sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Seonho-ya, bisa bantu aku menyortir berkas?"

 _Holy crap_. Begitu Seonho berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang OSIS, Park Jihoon justru memintanya untuk menetap sedikit lebih lama. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu merasakan mual di bagian abdomennya–padahal, secara menakjubkan, ia belum menyantap apa-apa sejak tadi pagi. Karena pikiran gila mengenai pergi ke sekolah dengan bus terlintas di akalnya begitu saja, ia tidak sempat bertegur sapa dengan lembaran roti di meja makan. Seharusnya tadi Seonho berkunjung ke kantin, bukan ke ruang OSIS dan berakhir seperti ini.

"A-ah, iya." Tapi ia sendiri pun tidak bisa menolak. Bisa gawat jika setelah ini Park Jihoon punya pandangan buruk tentangnya, bagaimana pun juga citranya sebagai murid yang ceria dan ramah bisa hilang. Maka dengan langkah setengah lunglai, ia menghampiri Jihoon. Masih dengan ransel yang tersampir di pundak sempitnya, Seonho menghempaskan bokongnya pada bangku di samping Jihoon. Ia mulai mengambil setengah berkas di hadapan sang sekretaris OSIS.

"Kemana Jonghyun sunbaenim?" Sambil mulai memisahkan berkas, Seonho melempar tanya pada Jihoon. Untuk sekedar basa-basi juga meretakkan suasana hening yang sejak tadi melingkupi keduanya. Terlebih, seingat Seonho, di antara anak OSIS lainnya, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Park Jihoon. Entah apa alasannya–yang pasti bukan karena Jihoon adalah kakak kelasnya sehingga sulit bagi Seonho untuk mendekatinya. Faktanya, Seonho bahkan dapat dengan mudah berteman dengan anak kelas tiga seperti Jonghyun, Minhyun, Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Seonho-ya, kudengar kau dan Guanlin bersaudara?"

Dibandingkan menjawab basa-basi Seonho, kakak kelas di sampingnya ini justru lebih berminat untuk melempar topik baru untuk dibicarakan. Otomatis, gerak tangan Seonho yang tengah menyortir lembaran kertas terhenti sejenak–pandangannya teralih pada Jihoon yang bahkan tak memandang ke arahnya. Ia bertanya seperti itu dengan kondisi terus terfokus pada berkasnya.

"Iya, saudara tiri," jawabnya singkat.

Saat Seonho mencoba untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, Jihoon sekali lagi melempar pertanyaannya. "Berarti hal-hal seperti kau yang jatuh cinta dengan Guanlin atau sebaliknya bisa saja terjadi? Maksudku, kalian kan saudara tiri– faktanya Guanlin datang jauh dari Taiwan sana dan kau berdarah asli Korea. Sekali pun mendeklarasikan diri kalian sebagai saudara, bukankah tetap saja menghindari hal-hal seperti itu sangat sulit, terlebih hubungan kalian tak seerat saudara kandung. Pasti ada celah sedikit, dan siapa tau celah itu berisi perasaan lebih dari saudara yang dimiliki salah satu dari kalian."

Kening Seonho mengernyit kala mencerna ucapan Jihoon. "Maaf, sunbae, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu. Apa kau ingin bilang bahwa bisa saja salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta?"

Jihoon nampak tergelak ringan. "Kenapa tidak? Mereka yang punya hubungan sedarah saja bisa saling jatuh cinta, apalagi kalian yang hanya saudara tiri?"

"Tapi aku dan Guanlin hyung adalah pria– kami tidak mungkin saling jatuh, kami mencintai satu sama lain sebagai saudara."

Secara tidak sadar, Seonho menekankan ucapannya–memberitahu Park Jihoon bahwa ia bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis persis seperti entitas di hadapannya ini. Persetan, pencitraan nama baik bahkan sudah tak lagi tertulis di kamusnya. Tapi reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jihoon sangat melewati batas ekspetasi; Pria itu hanya tergelak ringan dengan suara kekehan yang terdengar renyah, lalu melanjutkannya dengan seulas senyum di wajah. Sukses membuat Seonho pening dengan keadaan yang semakin sulit dimengerti.

"Aku pria, dan aku menyukai sesama pria. Sahabatmu Lee Daehwi juga punya orientasi yang berbeda–lalu kenapa mustahil jika salah satu dari kalian jatuh cinta? Kenapa? Karena kita tinggal di negeri yang masih menganggap tabu hal seperti ini?" Jihoon mengangkat stampel tinggi-tinggi dan menghantamnya keras pada tumpukkan kertas di depannya. Berhasil membuat Seonho tersentak kecil di posisi duduknya.

Seonho statis untuk bungkam–sepasang matanya menatap lamat-lamat Jihoon yang masih sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya melalui stampel pada lembaran berkas. "Kenapa mustahil jika aku jatuh cinta dengan Guanlin hyung, sunbae bertanya seperti itu?"

Jihoon mengangguk tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari tumpukkan kertas.

"Pertama, karena Guanlin hyung adalah saudaraku. Kedua, karena aku masih normal. Ketiga, karena aku melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya kulihat di toilet kemarin siang–kalian berciuman, sudah pasti punya hubungan spesial, sekali pun aku adalah penyuka sesama jenis, mustahil jika aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih!"

Dan ucapan Seonho berakhir begitu pemuda enambelas tahun itu bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja, tanpa sadar. Hal itu lantas membuat Jihoon berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memperhatikan sang adik kelas yang mulai menanggalkan kakinya keluar dari ruang OSIS. Dengan langkah lebar, tanpa mengarahkan wajahnya pada Jihoon atau sekedar mengucapkan salam.

...

Seonho bersumpah jika kepalanya tidak pernah sesakit ini selama enambelas tahun ia hidup–mungkin migrainnya semakin parah. Tapi kali ini nyeri di kepalanya menyebar dengan merata. Sejenak Seonho berprasangka tentang banyak hal yang mengerikan mengenai sakit kepalanya; sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sumber dari pusingnya adalah pikiran yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Lai Guanlin adalah penyebab utamanya.

Sejak pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Jihoon di ruang OSIS tadi pagi, Seonho merasa bahwa ia seperti orang kerasukan. Mendadak nafsu makannya surut begitu saja–bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak delapan menit yang lalu, Justin menarik tangannya untuk ke kantin, dan untuk kali pertama, Seonho menolak ajakan menggiurkan tersebut. Daehwi yang khawatir sampai meminjam alkitab dan kalung salib dari Samuel; buru-buru Seonho mengacungkan sepatunya sebab teman akrabnya itu benar-benar menganggapnya kerasukan.

Sambil mengibaskan tangannya, Seonho mengusir teman-temannya agar tidak mengumpul di mejanya. Menyuruh mereka semua agar segera pergi ke kantin, sebelum roti panggang cokelat murah meriah yang biasa mereka beli habis terjajah oleh murid lain. Masih sambil mengkhawatirkan Seonho, akhirnya Justin dan Daehwi memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Selama dua menit terakhir, Seonho menikmati posisi kepalanya yang berbaring pada meja. Kedua matanya terpejam, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh tertidur andai saja sesuatu yang dingin tidak menyentuh pipinya. Begitu Seonho membuka mata, ia hampir terjungkal dari kursi saat menemukan Guanlin yang sudah terduduk di hadapannya dengan sekotak susu stroberi dingin dan sebungkus roti melon.

"Daehwi bilang kau tidak ke kantin, jadi aku menyusul ke sini," jelas Guanlin sambil menusukkan sedotan pada kotak susuk stroberi, setelah itu mengajukannya pada Seonho.

Susu stroberi diterima, Seonho menggumamkan pelan terimakasih dan mulai menyesap minumannya dalam diam. Matanya bergerak liar saat sadar bahwa tatapan Guanlin terus terarah padanya. Batinnya merapalkan doa, berharap jika setelah ini Guanlin tidak membawa topik mengenai–

"Kenapa tadi berangkat duluan?"

Terlanjur. Seonho bahkan belum selesai berdoa dan Guanlin sudah terlanjur membahas hal yang ingin ia hindari.

Pria yang lebih muda menarik pelan sedotan dari belah bibirnya. "Ada tugas yang belum selesai kukerjakan, harus cepat-cepat menyalin punya teman," ungkapnya dusta. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat begitu Seonho memaksa kerja otaknya untuk terus berputar mencari alasan jika setelah ini Guanlin mengajukan lebih banyak pertanyaan; abang tirinya pasti tak mau percaya jika alasan yang Seonho berikan seperti itu.

Di luar ekspetasi, Guanlin hanya mengangguk mafhum sambil mengetuk pelan kening Seonho. "Aku tidak menyangka jika adikku tumbuh jadi anak nakal seperti ini," ujarnya jenaka.

Reaksi yang Seonho berikan hanya sebuah keluhan sebab ketukan yang ia terima di keningnya. Setelah itu atmosfer menjadi canggung dan hening–Seonho tak ingat jika keduanya pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya; mereka selalu dengan mudah menemukan topik baru untuk dibicarakan. Tapi kali ini ia dan Guanlin tak lebih seperti dua orang asing yang baru dipertemukan. Pria yang lebih tua menumpu sikunya pada meja, yang lebih muda kembali memasukkan sedotan pada celah bibirnya dan menyesap susu stroberinya perlahan.

"Nanti bisa pulang bersama, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan seperti ini hampir membuat Seonho menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri pada keramik–Guanlin mengajukan pertanyaan seakan mereka benar-benar tak saling mengenal dengan baik. Abangnya tidak pernah bertanya seperti ini, alasannya singkat, karena Guanlin dengan sikap keras kepalanya akan tetap menunggu Seonho di parkiran untuk pulang bersama.

"Tidak bisa, pulang nanti aku ada rapat OSIS." _Tidak_ , Seonho tidak berbohong kali ini. Memang akan ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah nanti mengenai acara kelulusan yang akan mereka adakan.

Tapi jawaban Seonho justru mengundang Guanlin yang terbahak singkat. "Aku akan menunggumu, astaga Seonho-ya, aku bahkan selalu menunggumu saat kau punya urusan dengan OSIS."

Jawaban tersebut berhasil membuat Seonho termenung selama beberapa sekon. Remaja enambelas tahun itu mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dan mulai membuka mulut, "Aku– aku akan pulang dengan Minhyun hyung, mau membeli beberapa kebutuhan untuk OSIS."

Pandangannya beralih, kotak susu yang sudah kosong ia remat hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Seonho bahkan tak punya nyali untuk sekedar menatap wajah Guanlin dan memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang kontras di wajah kakak tirinya. _Seonho tidak berani_.

"Ah...," suara berat Guanlin terdengar rendah dan serak. Seonho tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya; ia tahu bahwa apa yang barusan ia lakukan telah menggores segaris luka di hati Guanlin. "Anggota OSIS memang sibuk ya. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelas, sepuluh menit lagi bel. Jangan lupa makan roti melonmu, sampai jumpa!" Dan Seonho baru bisa mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Guanlin saat sang abang bangkit dari kursi, beranjak keluar dari kelasnya dengan punggung lebar yang nampak tersengal.

Seonho tahu jika mungkin ia sudah terlalu berlebihan.

...

Sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya, Seonho selalu menggumamkan doa–berharap ketika ia terbangun, ia bisa kembali menyapa Guanlin dengan sumringah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bisa kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Guanlin, meminta kakak tirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Seonho akan selalu mengisi jok belakang sepeda tersebut, tanpa pernah sadar dengan bobot badannya, ia akan terus meminta Guanlin untuk menggoes sepedanya kian kencang. Di tengah jalan mereka akan berhenti di supermarket, Seonho yang sudah menyantap dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi akan kembali kelaparan di jalan, maka Guanlin memutuskan untuk membelikan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu untuk dijadikan cemilan oleh sang adik. Lalu mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan sambil mengomentari banyak hal yang mereka temui.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Seonho ikut dengan Guanlin yang memarkir sepedanya. Sambil menyapa beberapa kawan, mereka masih tenggelam dalam gelak tawa serta obrolan ringan. Saat Guanlin selesai mengunci sepedanya, maka Seonho akan mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi sang abang lalu berlari meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih tua menuju kelasnya. Selalu seperti itu polanya setiap pagi, tak pernah berubah. Persis seperti roda yang berputar secara konsisten.

Setiap pulang sekolah, terkadang Guanlin harus menunggu di parkiran sendirian, sebab Seonho sering mendapat panggilan rapat OSIS mendadak. Dari keadaan ramai hingga sunyi, hingga sepeda Guanlin menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa, pemuda itu tak berminat sama sekali untuk menanggalkan kakinya terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Seonho. Raut wajah bosannya akan lantas berganti menjadi cerah saat suara ceria Seonho menyapa indra pendengarannya, dan begitu Guanlin menolehkan kepalanya, ia akan menemukan adik tirinya yang tengah berlari mendekat dengan tangan yang melambai.

Setelah itu Seonho akan dengan sigap duduk di kursi belakang, seperti biasa, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Guanlin ia meminta kakaknya untuk mulai menjalankan sepeda. Di jalan, Seonho akan merengek meminta dibelikan permen kapas besar–tapi Guanlin akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan adiknya. Jelas saja, jika ia nanti mengerem sepedanya secara mendadak, Seonho dengan permen kapasnya akan menubruk punggung Guanlin dan menyisakan noda besar di kemeja putihnya.

Maka Guanlin akan berhenti di minimarket seberang jalan, menyuruh Seonho untuk menetap di luar untuk menjaga sepeda, lalu beberapa menit kemudian pria itu akan keluar dengan dua permen tangkai di genggamannya. Seonho akan otomatis mengambil permen berperisa kola, menyisakan permen dengan rasa masam lemon yang akan disantap oleh Guanlin. Lalu mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan permen tangkai yang menyumpal di masing-masing mulut keduanya.

Belum sampai lima menit, Seonho akan mengeluh sebab permennya sudah terlebih dulu habis. Guanlin, masih sambil menggoes sepedanya hanya akan terkekeh, tahu dengan tabiat adiknya yang lebih senang memakan permen dengan cara mengunyahnya. Di persekon setelahnya, sepeda yang ditumpangi dua anak SMA itu akan berjalan dengan oleng–penyebabnya adalah Seonho yang mencoba merebut permen sang abang dari belakang. Tangannya mengulur, meraba-raba wajah Guanlin dengan sedikit anarkis dan tersenyum lebar saat jarinya bertegur sapa dengan tangkai permen yang menyelip di belah bibir Guanlin. Setelah itu Seonho akan menariknya dan bercicit senang sambil memasukkan permen tersebut ke dalam mulutnya; tanpa pernah merasa peduli jika permen tersebut sudah berbalut liur Guanlin.

Harapannya sederhana; Seonho hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa kembali pada hari-hari normalnya. Tidak ada rasa takut, tidak ada rasa was-was dan curiga, tidak ada kecanggungan–Seonho hanya ingin kembali berada di samping Guanlin dan tertawa bersama, persis seperti kakak dan adik. Namun seminggu berjalan, dan Seonho sadar segalanya berjalan semakin memburuk. Seonho selalu memberi petuah pada akalnya agar berhenti menghindari Guanlin; dan segalanya tetap berakhir sama, Seonho tetap akan mencari seribu alasan untuk membangun jarak serta sekat pembatas yang tinggi.

Seonho tak mengerti–segalanya hanya berjalan di luar nalar serta akal sehatnya. Saat Seonho memutuskan untuk terus berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus, saat ia memutuskan untuk menetap di ruang OSIS pada waktu istirahat untuk menghindari Guanlin, ketika setiap pulang Seonho harus menekan martabatnya dalam-dalam untuk bersujud di hadapan Minhyun atau Hyunbin agar mengantarkannya pulang. Seonho melakukannya di luar kehendaknya–ia ingin menghampiri Guanlin setiap kali mendapati pria itu mengendarai sepedanya sendirian, dan ajaibnya, pada saat itu juga persendiannya akan terasa kebas secara mendadak.

Bukannya tidak sadar, sejujurnya Seonho tahu jika Guanlin selalu menunggunya di parkiran sekolah. Seonho tahu jika setiap pagi Guanlin sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya, berharap agar adiknya tak lagi pergi ke sekolah secara diam-diam tanpanya, dan itu yang membuat Seonho harus meloncat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak bodoh, _Seonho memang tidak bodoh_. Ia tahu jika Guanlin selalu mencoba untuk kembali memperbaiki hubungan keduanya yang memburuk–dan Seonho terus bertingkah seperti bajingan bodoh, yang tanpa tahu terimakasih, mendepak niat baik itu dengan cara pengecut.

Malam ini, Seonho pulang larut malam–rapat OSIS semakin sering diadakan dan jangka waktunya selalu semakin panjang di setiap pertemuan selanjutnya. Sambil mengucap terimakasih pada Hyunbin yang bersedia mengantarkannya pulang, Seonho membungkukkan badannya lalu mulai melangkah masuk. Rumahnya kosong dan gelap; seluruh lampu mati, sudah sejak kemarin malam orangtuanya pergi mengunjungi Busan, dan ia hanya menetap berdua di rumah bersama Guanlin.

Saat pintu rumah terbuka, Seonho buru-buru menyalakan lampu dan menghempaskan tasnya di sofa. Tenggorokannya kering, dan itu alasan mengapa kakinya langsung menghampiri dapur. Dengan segelas air mineral, Seonho melangkah menuju sofa untuk mengambil ranselnya. Baru saja ransel hitam tersampir di pundak sang remaja, pintu rumah kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Guanlin melangkah masuk dengan setengah lunglai. Saat pandangan keduanya tak sengaja bertemu, Seonho terhenyak sebab untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Guanlin tak memberi respons apa-apa selain membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

Canggung, Seonho menetapkan hatinya untuk menyapa Guanlin. "Baru pulang?"

Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu–dan Seonho menemukan kilatan pada oniks kelam Guanlin. "Baru pulang? Kau berani bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Adalah jawaban yang Guanlin berikan untuknya.

"H-hyung–"

Dan ucapan Seonho terhenti kala Guanlin menghampirinya dan langsung membanting tubuh pria yang lebih muda pada dinding. Air dalam gelas tumpah berceceran ke lantai akibat goncangan yang terjadi. Seonho meringis pelan sebab tubuh belakangnya yang menghantam tembok dengan keras. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia sudah menemukan Guanlin berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi mengurung pergerakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Kening Seonho mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Sekali lagi, Seonho kembali meringis. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah perih di bagian ulu hatinya–ia tak pernah tahu jika tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh Guanlin mampu mengundang sesak di bagian torso. Ia kesulitan mengais oksigen; relung respirasinya bekerja dengan berantakan, dan penyebab utamanya adalah entitas yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Pikir kau ini menyenangkan? Aku menunggu lima jam di parkiran untuk melihatmu menghampiriku dan duduk di jok belakang sepeda–aku bukan menunggumu untuk melihatmu pulang dengan orang lain! Bangsat, lihat aku Yoo Seonho!"

Tubuh pemuda enambelas tahun itu tersentak kala telapak tangan lebar Guanlin menangkup wajahnya dengan kasar, memaksa Seonho untuk melihat ke arahnya. Delapan tahun mereka hidup bersama, hari ini adalah kali pertama Guanlin berani berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Aku sangsi dengan seluruh alasan yang kau berikan padaku–membeli peralatan untuk OSIS, pulang bersama dengan teman sekelas, ada pertemuan mendadak dengan klub ekskul. Tidak ada salah satu dari alasanmu yang benar-benar terjadi dalam seminggu ini. _Kau hanya menghindariku_ , benar begitu, Yoo Seonho? Kau menghindariku." Guanlin memberi penekanan yang tajam pada kalimat terakhirnya, dengan mata segelap samudera, Guanlin berhasil membuat Seonho _tenggelam dan tertatih-tatih untuk kembali muncul di permukaan_.

Saat Seonho mencoba untuk memberontak, Guanlin menahan pergerakannya dan kembali menyentak tubuhnya ke arah dinding. Seonho tak mencoba untuk menyerah–tubuhnya terus bergerak, memberi perlawanan agar terlepas dari kurungan Guanlin, walau pada akhirnya, _ia harus kembali meringis sebab lagi-lagi punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan keras_.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar homo brengsek!" Sesaat, Seonho merasakan cengkraman tangan Guanlin pada kerah kemejanya melemas. Begitu Seonho dengan rasa takut yang mengguncang ruang dadanya, mencoba mencuri tatap ke arah abang tirinya, ia sudah menemukan Guanlin dengan pandangan sendunya. Juga setitik air mata yang mengalir, membasahi pipi kanannya dengan samar.

"Kau menghindariku karena aku adalah homoseksual? Apa sekarang kau membenciku karena aku dengan orientasi seks tidak normalku, telah menjadi bajingan untukmu?" Tangan kanan Guanlin terangkat, telunjuknya menusuk pelan dada Seonho. "Lalu pikir kau siapa pengacaunya? Siapa yang dengan kurang ajar membuatku menjadi seorang homoseksual? Siapa bocah yang selalu memelukku, mencuri ciuman di pipiku, bersikap manja di mana pun ia berada, selalu memintaku untuk memeluknya pada malam hari karena ketakutannya pada monster, bocah yang sejak dulu selalu memintaku untuk memangkunya? Bocah yang selalu mengapit lenganku, dan dengan tidak tahu diri membuatku perlahan mulai membuka hatinya, _dalam konteks yang berbeda_. Itu kau, Yoo Seonho! Itu kau!"

Tanpa sadar air mata Seonho mengalir begitu saja saat tangan Guanlin mengepal dan meninju pelan dadanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutup kedua telinganya–mencoba menghindari fakta yang baru saja melengang keluar dari mulut Guanlin, _bahwa ia adalah penyebab abang tirinya menjadi seperti ini_. Batinnya berteriak sengsara; Ini semua jelas lelucon.

Tapi Guanlin menarik tangan Seonho menjauh dari telinganya sambil menggeleng lemah. "Dengarkan aku, _kumohon_ , dengarkan aku," ucapnya susah payah. Napasnya kacau dan berantakan–Guanlin menangis dan kesulitan untuk mengontrol segalanya.

"T-tidak bisa–k-kumohon, ini pasti–" Masih dengan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Guanlin, Seonho mencoba untuk terus memberontak. _Tapi tidak bisa_ , Guanlin mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, dan Seonho terlalu lemas untuk memberikan perlawanan lebih.

"Bukankah ini menggelikan? Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena sejuta perlakuan manjamu; Terus memerintah diriku bahwa _ini semua salah_ sepertinya tak bekerja dengan baik–karena di setiap menitnya, kau membuatku tenggelam semakin dalam. Aku terjebak dan kau seperti orang kesetanan, terus menyerangku hingga akhirnya _aku merasa nyaman untuk terjebak di dunia yang salah_. Dan setelah itu kau mengacaukanku dalam satu tamparan. Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah homoseksual dan kau mengirim sejuta tanda bahwa _kau ingin menjauhiku_. Aku yang bodoh, bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu setelah segalanya berakhir seperti ini. Aku sangat bodoh, _dan kau terus membuat orang bodoh ini jatuh cinta padamu_."

Guanlin yang frustrasi mengambil satu langkah mundur, menjauh dari Seonho dengan napas yang tersengal. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar–karena sejujurnya, _Guanlin lelah_. Ia lelah untuk terus memerangi dirinya sendiri; ia tak lagi sanggup untuk bangkit esok hari, kembali mengetuk kepalanya untuk berhenti jatuh cinta pada Seonho. Karena persis seperti ucapannya, ia yang pada awalnya terjebak, kini justru merasa nyaman untuk terus terjebak di dunia yang salah.

"Aku mencintaimu begitu payah," ungkap Guanlin lirih. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan aku kesulitan untuk menemukan tombol berhenti," lanjutnya terisak pelan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Seonho meraung dengan keras sebab sejak pertemuan pertamanya, ia tak pernah menemukan Guanlin sekacau ini dengan air mata yang membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Lalu malam itu, Seonho dengan milyaran perilaku yang menggores hati Guanlin, telah membuatnya menangis.

"Berhenti hyung, kumohon–"

"Tidak adakah celah untukku? Di sini, Seonho-ya. Di sini." Guanlin kembali meninju pelan dadanya dengan kepalan tangan. Seonho menggeleng lemah, jemarinya yang bergetar hebat menyentuh tangan Guanlin, mencoba menjauhkannya.

"Berhenti, hyung. Berhenti untuk jatuh cinta denganku–ini semua hanya akan menyakitimu semakin jauh, aku tidak bisa melihat kakakku seperti ini. Aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu jauh, _berhenti untuk jatuh semakin dalam_ , berhenti untuk terus merasa nyaman terkurung dalam dunia yang salah. _Berhenti_."

Kedua tangan Guanlin beranjak menangkup wajah Seonho, kesepuluh jemarinya sama bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa; _Bagaimana?_ "

Seonho menarik pelan tangan Guanlin dari wajahnya, "Jauhi aku," titahnya pelan. "Kita akan melangkah di jalan masing-masing mulai malam ini. Jauhi aku dan jalani hidupmu tanpa aku."

Seonho mengucapkannya dengan kesadaran penuh; merasa yakin bahwa apa yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan keputusan terbaik untuknya juga Guanlin.

...

Tidak ada lagi dua saudara tiri yang berjalan berdampingan. Semenjak malam itu berlalu dengan berat, Seonho dan Guanlin bahkan tak saling menegur sapa mau pun bertatap wajah. Keduanya hanya akan saling menahan napas saat berpapasan dan berlalu begitu saja. Daehwi yang kebingungan menumpahkan sejumlah pertanyaan yang tak mendapat respon apa pun dari kawannya–bahkan akhir-akhir ini Seonho jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Anak itu lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan setumpuk berkas OSIS, mengurus acara kelulusan yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Siang itu, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Daehwi bahkan baru saja bangkit dari duduknya dan setelah itu ia sudah menemukan Seonho yang melenggang keluar dari kelas. Sudah pasti tujuannya ruang OSIS–dengan langkah terburu-buru ia berjalan untuk menghindari bertemu Guanlin yang kelasnya terletak cukup dekat dengan ruang OSIS.

Biasanya, jika ia sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya, Seonho akan menemukan Guanlin yang memohon pada Jonghyun atau Daniel untuk memberikan susu stroberi untuknya sebab pria itu tak dapat memasuki ruang OSIS secara sembarangan. Dan sekarang, Seonho tak lagi menemukan kejadian seperti itu. Terkadang, Seonho secara tak sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran dan menemukan sepeda putih Guanlin yang tak terlihat–untuk setelahnya ia sadar, bahwa kini keduanya memutuskan untuk saling berjauhan. Kemarin ia bahkan kebablasan melangkahkan kakinya, melewati ruang OSIS dan justru sampai di depan kelas Guanlin. Celakanya, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kakak tirinya; Beruntung bahwa saat itu ada Park Woojin yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS sehingga ia memiliki alasan, bahwa tujuan kedatangannya ke kelas Guanlin untuk memanggil Woojin.

Pintu ruang OSIS ia geser, ketika Seonho mendongakkan kepalanya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas sebab ia menemukan Park Jihoon yang tengah terduduk di kursinya. Sendirian, tak ada anggota OSIS lain. Rasanya seperti ingin kembali menutup pintu, namun pandangan keduanya sudah terlanjur bertabrakkan, hingga akhirnya Seonho memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dan menghempaskan bokongnya di tempat terjauh dari Park Jihoon.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebrengsek itu, Yoo Seonho." Baru saja Seonho berniat untuk membaca paragraf pertama dari berkasnya, suara Park Jihoon sudah terlebih dulu menginterupsinya. Lantas pemuda berumur enambelas tahun itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud sunbae."

"Guanlin mencintaimu sekali pun itu menyiksanya, dan kini kau semakin menenggelamkannya dalam kesengsaraan."

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

Terdengar helaan napas berat Jihoon di seberang sana. "Kau bebas memanggilku lancang karena mencampuri urusanmu dengan Guanlin, tapi berhenti bertingkah seakan kau adalah korban. Apa kau tahu, dibandingkan dengan kau, Guanlin menderita dua kali lipat?"

Seonho mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tahu."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir seberapa tersiksanya Guanlin saat tahu jika ia mencintai adiknya, _lebih dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan_. Apa pernah terlintas di benakmu betapa despresinya Guanlin saat ia sadar bahwa selama ini orientasinya tak normal? Terlebih ia menjadi homoseksual karena kau, Yoo Seonho. _Itu semua karena kau_. Ia mencintaimu seperti orang gila–setiap hari memperhatikanmu karena takut jika adik tirinya akan terluka, menyayangimu tanpa celah, menumpahkan sejumlah afeksi yang tak dapat kau hitung. _Karena ia mencintaimu dengan begitu payah_ , dan ia menitikkan air matanya saat tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta denganmu–ia takut jika kau akan membencinya, ia takut jika kau akan menjauhinya. Dan sekarang, setelah membuat hidupnya berantakan, kau mewujudkan mimpi buruknya. Kau bajingan, Yoo Seonho."

"Bohong," telak Seonho. "Kejadian di toilet– Astaga, aku bisa gila. Kalian berciuman seperti tak tahu malu, dan kau bilang Guanlin hyung mencintaiku? Lalu untuk apa kalian bercumbu seperti itu? Memuaskan hasrat?"

Jihoon terbahak sejenak. "Aku adalah sobat Guanlin–aku mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya, aku mencoba untuk meyakinkannya jika rasa sayangnya padamu memang hanya sebatas abang dan adik; Bagaimana pun juga, sekali pun aku adalah penyuka sesama jenis, mustahil aku mau melihat temanku seperti itu. Dan saat ia meyakinkanku bahwa ia _benar-benar_ tidak normal, ia menciumku sebagai bukti. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan; ia terlalu mencintaimu sampai sulit baginya untuk kembali membuka hati pada orang lain."

Seonho termenung–ini semua terlalu memutar, tak ada yang dapat ditangkap oleh nalar dan akal sehatnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Seonho mengabaikan tumpukkan berkasnya dan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Terlalu banyak kepingan kejadian yang tak masuk akal; sampai sekolah berakhir, matahari yang melintang dan kembali terbit di ufuk Timur keesokan harinya, _Seonho masih buta destinasi_. Tak ada konklusi yang ia dapatkan dari hasil berpikir selama semalaman suntuk.

"Seonho, bisa bantu aku menghias langit-langit panggung?"

Pagi ini, untuk menyambut acara kelulusan, seluruh murid satu sekolahan termasuk anggota OSIS bergotong-royong untuk menghias panggung. Donghan, kakak kelas tingkat akhir menghampiri Seonho sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut panggung yang masih melompong. Belum ada hiasan apa pun di sana.

"Sini, biar kubantu bawa tangganya," ucap Donghan sambil mengambil alih tangga di tangan Seonho setelah adik kelasnya mengangguk, menyetujui permohonannya untuk menghias langit-langit panggung. Seonho mengekor di belakang Donghan dan memilih untuk bungkam saat pria yang lebih tua mulai membuka tangga dan membiarkan Seonho untuk menaikinya.

"SEONHO-YA, HATI-HATI!" Perhatian hampir seluruh murid teralihkan oleh lengkingan suara nyaring Daehwi yang baru saja mendapati Seonho sudah berdiri di puncak tangga. Sambil meringis, Seonho menatap ke arah Daehwi dan segera mengacungkan jempolnya. Namun buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari presensi Guanlin yang tengah melangkah di belakang Daehwi sambil berbicara dengan Woojin.

Mencoba untuk fokus dengan kerjanya, Seonho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus plastik berisi balon. Ia mulai meniup balon berwarna kuning dan memasangnya di langit-langit panggung, berlanjut ke sejumlah balon lainnya. Sesekali ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jonghyun selaku ketua OSIS.

Setengah jam berjalan, Seonho sudah selesai menghias langit-langit panggung. Pandangannya mengedar dan ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar begitu mendapati suasana di aula mulai sepi–masih ada beberapa anggota OSIS, dan yang masih bekerja di ruang lingkup panggung hanya ia seorang. Perlahan Seonho mulai turun dari tangga, begitu kakinya mulai menyentuh permukaan bumi, Seonho kembali melipat tangga di hadapannya. Kegiatannya terhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara _krek_ ringan di sekitarnya.

Pandangannya kembali mengedar, mencoba mencari sumber suara di sekitarnya. Tak ada yang aneh sebelum pandangannya beralih ke atas dan menemukan langit-langit panggung yang sudah berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh senti dari kepalanya. Rubuh dan dengan cepat menimpa Seonho. Setelah itu keadaan sekitar menjadi lebih gelap–sesuatu yang berat menimpa kedua kakinya. Samar-samar Seonho mendengar ramai suara orang-orang di sekitar.

Termasuk teriakan Guanlin yang memanggil namanya.

...

Katanya, kedua kaki Seonho tertimpa tiang panggung, dan Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saat dokter menjelaskan detail kejadian mengapa ia bisa berakhir di rumah sakit. Yang masih melekat dengan jelas di pikirannya kala itu adalah nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya terutama di bagian kaki, juga suara Guanlin yang terus memanggil namanya. Setelah selesai menjelaskan segalanya, sang dokter diam dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah jelas, masih ada satu hal yang tersisa yang perlu ia beritahu.

Mengenai kelumpuhan permanen yang Seonho alami.

Pria paruh baya berbalut jas putih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya itu memberi tahu dengan nada lirih dan pelan. Ia sudah menyiapkan seribu motivasi apabila Seonho menangis; namun faktanya, setelah memberitahu hal tersebut, Seonho hanya diam tanpa menitikkan air mata. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman sendu di wajahnya saat sang dokter bertanya–bahkan setelah dokter beranjak pergi dari ruang rawatnya, Seonho masih diam tanpa memberikan reaksi apa pun.

Tepat setelah kepergian sang dokter, Guanlin menyusul masuk dengan langkah pelan. Saat oniks kelamnya berhadapan dengan iris karamel milik Seonho, pria berdarah Taiwan itu tersentak. Seonho memberinya tatapan kosong selama beberapa menit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sepasang tungkai kaki yang berbalut selimut. _Guanlin tahu_ , ia tahu mengenai kelumpuhan Seonho–dokter sudah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu kala Seonho masih belum sadar dari pingsannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pandangan kosong Seonho menyiratkan sejuta hal–dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat Guanlin lakukan adalah berhambur menghampiri Seonho, memeluk pria yang lebih muda sambil mengecup pelan surai rambutnya. "Menangislah," bisik Guanlin.

Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap pucuk kepala Seonho penuh afeksi, sesekali turun ke pundaknya untuk memberi tepukkan ringan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau punya aku di sini," bisiknya lagi, pelan dan rendah.

Di persekon setelahnya, Seonho menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Guanlin. Ia menangis untuk banyak hal; Untuk kakinya yang lumpuh, untuk cita-citanya sebagai pemain basket yang kandas begitu saja, juga untuk Guanlin yang tetap berada di sampingnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada pria tersebut. Ia terlalu penat untuk menghadapi segalanya sendirian–dan di sinilah Guanlin berdiri, di sampingnya, terus meyakinkan Seonho bahwa ia akan terus merengkuh Seonho. Bahwa ia akan terus mendampingi Seonho bahkan jika itu berarti akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

...

Guanlin mengenal Seonho dengan sangat baik–hampir tidak ada yang tak ia ketahui mengenai adik tirinya. Mulai dari ketidaksukaannya terhadap keju dan makanan pedas, alerginya terhadap debu, kecintaannya terhadap matematika, cita-citanya sebagai pemain basket, termasuk saat-saat di mana Seonho sedang terpuruk.

Sulit untuk menyadari jika Seonho sedang dalam suasana hati terburuknya. Anak itu terlalu ceria, terlalu banyak menutupi luka di balik senyumnya, terlalu sering bertingkah munafik terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Bukan hanya memerangi hati dan logikanya, Seonho juga telah menjadi pembohong untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seonho sejujurnya sangat mudah untuk dibaca; ketika ia sedang senang, tawanya akan lebar disertai dengan kedua mata yang menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit. Saat gugup, Seonho akan menggosok telapak tangannya atau bermain dengan ujung bajunya. Begitu marah, Seonho akan mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dengan sikap yang mendadak jadi lebih pendiam–ia akan mengabaikan ucapan siapa pun, tidak terkecuali Guanlin.

Dan ketika sedang berada dalam titik terendahnya, Seonho akan lebih banyak tersenyum.

Semua orang patut untuk kesulitan menyadari hal ini; Yoo Seonho bisa tersenyum dua kali lipat lebih banyak dibandingkan biasanya ketika ia sedang terpuruk. Siapa saja akan sulit menotis suasana hati remaja tersebut–tapi Guanlin adalah Guanlin, pria yang selalu berada di samping Seonho, mengenalnya baik luar dan dalam. Ia dapat mengetahui apa saja yang Seonho rasakan melalui tatapannya.

Termasuk pada saat ia menemukan Seonho dengan pandangan kosongnya pada tengah malam kala pemuda itu selesai mendapat kabar buruk dari dokter mengenai kelumpuhannya. Guanlin tahu jika Seonho kesulitan bereaksi hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam tanpa ekspresi apa pun–dan itu yang membuat Guanlin lantas berhambur merengkuhnya, membawa Seonho ke dalam pelukannya, dan menyuruh pria yang lebih muda untuk menangis. Seonho hanya perlu menumpahkan emosinya, bukan memendam segalanya sendirian.

Begitu fajar menyingsing, tangis Seonho terhenti. Kedua matanya bengkak dan Guanlin tak keberatan untuk meminta sebaskom air es dan kain untuk mengompres mata adiknya. Dengan tangan kiri yang menangkup wajah Seonho, Guanlin mulai mengusap wajah Seonho dengan kain secara perlahan. Sepasang kelopak mata Seonho tertutup, membiarkan Guanlin merawatnya dengan gerakan pelan dan bergetar.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan, Guanlin mulai menarik kain basah tersebut dari wajah Seonho dan mengeringkan wajah basah adiknya dengan handuk kecil. Saat tangannya dengan telaten mengelap buliran air yang mengalir, biner karamel terang Seonho terbuka dan terpampang nyata bersiram sinar mentari yang menyelip dari balik jendela, tanpa sengaja saling terhubung dengan oniks kelam Guanlin sehingga selama beberapa detik keduanya lenyap dalam hening, saling berbalas tatap.

Guanlin yang pertama kali tersadar, berdehem singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sedangkan Seonho hanya diam begitu mendapati tingkah Guanlin.

Setelah selesai, Guanlin meletakkan baskom berisi air serta kain basah dan handuk di atas nakas. Garis wajahnya terlihat lelah, bahkan kini tubuhnya masih berbalut seragam sekolah, dan selama semalaman suntuk tanpa tidur ia terus menemani Seonho. Dalam diam, Seonho hanya bisa menatap sendu tangan Guanlin yang kini tengah menyugar surai rambutnya agar tak menutupi sebagian penglihatan Seonho. Apakah Guanlin sudah menyantap makanannya? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya hari ini? Seonho tak dapat berhenti memikirkan tentang itu semua.

"Aku akan ke rumah untuk mandi dan makan, nanti siang aku akan kembali ke sini. Tak apa jika kutinggal sendirian?"

Selepas menata rambut Seonho, Guanlin akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk belakangnya sendiri; sudah jelas suasana canggung dan kaku belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari sisi keduanya. Sampai beberapa detik berjalan, kalimat Guanlin tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari Seonho. Adiknya hanya diam dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Jika diam merupakan sebuah persetujuan, maka Guanlin memutuskan untuk segera menanggalkan kakinya dari rumah sakit. Ketika ia mulai beranjak berbalik dan memunggungi Seonho, Guanlin kesulitan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar jika kini kemejanya ditarik oleh Seonho dari belakang. Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk, remaja enambelas tahun itu menahan pergerakan Guanlin.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu? Perlu kupanggil dokter atau perawat?" Guanlin bertanya was-was, sebab tangan Seonho di kemejanya perlahan berubah menjadi rematan kuat.

"J-jangan pergi," cicitnya pelan. "K-kumohon, lima menit saja. Di sini, bersamaku."

Pandangan Guanlin meneduh mendengar suara adiknya yang gemetar kencang. Pelan-pelan Guanlin melepaskan rematan tangan Seonho pada kemejanya, ia mengambil satu langkah mendekat dan memperhatikan adiknya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Telunjuk Guanlin merambat pada dagu Seonho, dengan sangat perlahan mengangkat kepala Seonho hingga kini keduanya saling melempar tatap.

Di menit selanjutnya, Guanlin segera membopong tubuh Seonho. Ia membawa dirinya sendiri duduk pada kursi plastik dekat ranjang dan memosisikan Seonho untuk berada di atas pangkuannya. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan sekujur tubuh remaja enambelas tahun itu bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat bahu Guanlin.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Guanlin. "Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti, _tapi aku tidak bisa_. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan segalanya, tapi aku selalu jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Ini semua terlalu sulit; Mengapa mencintaimu bisa jadi seindah juga sesakit ini?"

Seonho menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tangannya yang bertengger di bahu Guanlin mulai melemas, dan Guanlin mengambil alih tangan kanannya, mulai menyelipkan jemarinya di sana hingga keduanya kini saling menautkan tangan. Telapak tangan Guanlin yang kasar menggenggamnya dengan lembut, ruas jarinya yang kurus dan panjang mengisi celah kosong di antara tangan Seonho.

"Jangan memintaku untuk menjauh lagi," bisiknya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kini jarak antar wajahnya dengan Seonho hanya berjarak berkisar enam senti. Napas keduanya saling bersahutan dan dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan Seonho yang tersengal menahan isak. "Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu, Seonho-ya. _Aku bisa mati_."

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan," tatihnya susah payah. "Tidak akan meminta hyung untuk menjauhiku lagi. _Tidak akan. Karena aku pernah sekali mati saat hyung tidak di sampingku_. Aku tidak mau merasakannya untuk kali kedua. Tidak mau."

Jemari Guanlin yang menganggur menyibak poni Seonho, membiarkan iris keduanya saling bertabrakkan, tenggelam dalam tatap. Seonho adalah definisi nyata dari sebuah kecantikan tiada tara; Oniksnya yang terang, garis rahangnya, pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna–Guanlin hampir mustahil menemukan cacat di sana. _Seonho terlalu sempurna_ , hingga rasanya seluruh dunia Guanlin berpusat pada Seonho.

"Kau membuatku semakin tersiksa." Suara berat dan rendah Guanlin menginvasi ruang kamar tersebut, kerongkongannya yang panas dan sengau membuat setiap kata yang keluar terdengar kering dan serak. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki ruang di sini, jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu," lanjut Guanlin sembari menusuk dada Seonho dengan telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku. Ajari aku untuk berani membuka ruang untukmu– _buat aku mencintaimu dalam konteks yang berbeda._ Persis seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

Ketika perlahan jemari Seonho bergerak membalas genggaman Guanlin, _Guanlin tahu ia tak perlu meragukan ucapan Seonho_. Mata anak itu memancarkan sejuta kejujuran, juga setitik ambisi yang memendar kuat. Dan Guanlin tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak mengulas senyum. Kepalanya maju untuk mengusak ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Seonho, gemas dengan tingkah remaja enambelas tahun tersebut.

" _Kalau begitu, bersiaplah Yoo Seonho."_

" _Bersiap untuk jatuh hati padaku hari ini, esok pagi, lusa, dan seterusnya."_

* * *

Akhirnya fiksi ini selesai! _Like seriously_ , saya butuh hampir dua minggu untuk ngeproses ini. (Dan kalau boleh jujur, saya jatuh cinta dengan karakter Guanlin yang saya tulis di sini.) Silahkan tinggalkan **_review_**! Terimakasih!


End file.
